The Guardians:Naruto Style
by CaribbeanTrinidadian
Summary: I wanted a Gap Year...what I wasn't expecting was my three best friends and I , getting a magical tri-pronged kunai that looked similar to the Yondaime's, the night before our high school graduation at my slumber-party. Four girls, Mel, Carrie,Lena and Alice as they re-write 'Naruto.'...hilarity...pranks and kick-ass jutsu's.
1. Chapter 1

The Guardians: Naruto Style

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any or the characters featured from the mangaanime. I do however, own my original characters. All rights reserved .No copy right intended. **

* * *

><p>C.T: Hello fellow Narutards.<p>

_Itachi: I do not think they'd appreciate you calling them Narutards Author-san._

C.T: Shut up Weasel-kun

_Itachi: hn_

C.T: As I was saying before the narcissist interrupted me, -Itachi snorts- , I hope you all love this Valentines present I am giving you…I'll be re-editing this story as well as adding two new chapters.

_Itachi: You compare to my sadist colleague….I do not appreciate it_** – activates Sharingan- **

C.T: -twitches- it's not going to work on me, you baka.

_Pein: I am your leader…I am a god._

C.T: Don't make me do to you…what Hulk did to Loki.

Pein: -scampers always-

_Itachi: And you call me the sadist._

C.T: -smirks- Enjoy the chapter. **Ja Ne**.

* * *

><p>''- normal thoughts<p>

'- my thoughts.

* * *

><p>****Prologue****<p>

''_Friendship... is not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything.''-Muhammad Ali_

* * *

><p><strong>Why do I have so many insane friends?<strong>

Whoever invented Math should die, my brain feels fried. My head rested on my arm lazily as I tried to drown out the ramblings of my teacher Ms. Peterson, who desperately needed a make-over. Her jet black her was in an unkempt bun, while her glasses which framed her brown eyes was crooked horribly on the bridge of her nose. Her outfit today would make a hippy proud, purposely because it was inspired by a hippy. She even had the 'peace medallion' to go with it.

'Ms. Lee, are you paying attention?'' the hippy shouted at me. I lazily lifted my head from my arm and shot her a blank state, ''Yes Miss. ''

She nodded and went back to lecturing about the Pythagoras Theorem, which I know for a fact that I wouldn't need in life, I would need Mathematics, but the Theorem could go die in a hole.

In case you're wondering, my name is Melissa Lee, if my last name was any indication, I'm a 17 year old senior in high school. I'm a 5'9 sarcastic pain in the ass; well that's how one of my best friends describes me.

My dark brown eyes narrowed at the clock about the board, ticking and ticking…

I blew a wisp of my red hair from in front of my face that the breeze blew in through the open windows; the sun really had it in for me, but Albuquerque was always sunny.

East High was as dreadful as it was when I first entered 4 years ago but it was bearable as I had my girls with me.

I glanced sideways at Alice, who had her Algebra text book standing horizontally on her desk while she played 'Angry Birds' on her PSP.

I opened my notebook, tore off a piece of paper and rolled it into a wad before throwing it at her head.

Her dark brown eyes snapped towards me before her face scrunched up in annoyance. She grabbed her phone and began angrily tapping away.

I knew she was probably pissed because she was trying to have a high score in her game and I broke her concentration, but what can I say …I was bored.

Alison Connor or Alice as I nicknamed her was 5'7 with shoulder length brown hair that always seemed messy no matter how much she brushed it, the only thing that could stabilize her mess of hair was some strong hair gel.

My phone vibrated in my pocket so I grabbed and nearly fell out of my chair laughing , '**'Die Bitch , I was so close to beating Lena's top score but you ruined it…why do you hate me ?!**'' it read.

Alice was a major gamer like our friend Lena, though Lena was much more of a dork because she liked to hack into government websites when she had nothing to do with her free time.

Lena Martinez was the only Latina I knew who had Violet hair, which she was proud off but her older sisters always had something to say about it. She also had a temper to match mine; the Latin blood in her was very fierce, the last time she was pissed off was when she caught her boy-friend off three years ,she's the oldest at 18, Miguel cheating on her with the bimbo-snob, Cathy Donahue in the theater hall.

Needless to say, they entered up in the nurse's office sporting countless of bruises, black eyes and a broken rib.

Lena had learned all her moves from the fourth member of our quartet, Carrie, who was a black-belt in martial arts, the summer before junior year Carrie enrolled us to sign up for some kind of defense class, I got Taekwondo, Alice got Kung-Fu and Lena was paired with Carrie in martial arts. Lena was the second tallest amongst us, she was 5'8.

Carrie, the youngest at 16, said she would rather have us know the basics than taken advantage off. She was also the shortest at 5'6.

Carrie May was the bubbly blonde with sharp silver eyes, but she had an eye for detail and could cook up a feast with just about anything.

The four of us wanted to go into different fields after we graduated this year, but we all agreed we would take a gap year to try out diverse things and go new places…it would give us a chance to spend one last year together without the hassle of exams and yelling teachers including nagging parents.

Carrie wanted to be a chef although she liked the idea of a nurse as she knew herbs like the back of her hand, she was skilled with a knife so much that her grandfather gave her a katana for her sweet sixteen a couple months ago.

Lena had the sharp mine of a lawyer, she could recite all of the laws in a Harvard law book including all the amendments of the constitution.

Alice's calling was a doctor, she knew the anatomy like Carrie knew her herbs; it was fun to watch them pretend to me Sherlock Holmes and Watson, they used a lot of serious deduction when investigating fake cases for their own amusement while Lena and I tried to figure out how we ended up with friends as them.

The Bell rang signifying the end of another boring lecturer; I shoved my books into my beige satchel before following Alice to the greenhouse on the roof.

We had all had a free period before lunch so we decided to slum it on the roof as we claimed it freshmen year as 'our spot'.

Our parents were loaded and helped fund the 'Greenhouse Project' for special medical herbs and rare plants. The roof was a mess before we cleaned it up ,added the greenhouse even an in-door koi-pond with Angel fish.

On the contrary to us spending like rich maniacs, we didn't flash our cash like most teenage girls our age, you'd be surprised what you found in our room at home, not the whole posh bedroom with new designer anything; we all have vintage clothes and other knick-knack from thrift stores.

Lena and I volunteered every Saturday at the local soup kitchen handing out food and helping the homeless. The feeling was satisfying to say the least.

Carrie and Alice took turns at the senior's Home, organizing daily tasks, games and helping some of the short-staffed nurses with their duties. Carrie loved to prepare meals for the Elderly as she took care of her grandfather at home.

* * *

><p>I skipped the steps and burst through the door leading to the roof.<p>

''I have arrived,'' I announced running up to Lena who was lying down on a blanket with headphones on her shoulder and her laptop opened.

Alice didn't respond before kept hitting knobs on her PSP ignoring everything else, a daily occurrence I called it.

I walked up to Lena and nudged her, ''Oi, wake up…''

''Leave me alone,'' she replied without opening her eyes.

''Sooner or later you'll have too,'' I told her as I plopped on the blanket.

''I prefer later,'' she murmured yawning.

Alice paused her game for a second, ''Where's Carrie?'' she looked around for our bubbly blonde.

''Probably in the Cafeteria,'' Lena and I replied in unison.

''Where does she even put it all? '' Alice asked out loud.

''Where she puts everything else she consumes…the bottomless pit that she calls a stomach,'' I replied.

I grabbed Lena's laptop and logged on to my Naruto Central account for the latest in anime. That was one of our favorite past times, the wonderful anime called 'Naruto.'

We all had some form of Naruto merchandise hidden safely in our rooms, Lena and my room was covered in Akatsuki stuff.

While Lena had plushies of Pein, Konan, Kisame, Zetsu and Deidara, I got Sasori, Itachi, Hidan and Kakuzu. We both agreed the 'Tobi' poster would be used as a dart board and the plushies of Tobi to be split in two and burst in our fireplaces.

We really didn't like Uchiha Madara, the bloody manipulative, older than dirt geezer who causes so much destruction.

Carrie and Alice loved the Konoha 12 excluding Sasuke, the traitorous bastard.

We've all debated on what we would change if we had the power to do.

It was a long list after we finished it.

* * *

><p>''Hey you guys, 'we turned to see Carrie running up to us with a huge bag on her shoulder.<p>

She breathed out a huge sigh before plopping down next to Alice.

''What is that?'' Alice poked the bag.

''My lunch,'' Carrie smiled proudly dumping the entire back on the blanket.

''Jesus' Step-father…you're eating all of that,'' Lena gaped.

I whistled before grabbing one of the six chocolate puddings, ''I'll not question…I'll just eat.''

''It's best not too, 'Lena agreed taking a salad bowl.

Alice shrugged, ''I've learned not to ask questions…'' she took a fruit bowl.

I sighed, ''Too true,'' I pointed my spoon at her.

''So what are we doing today?'' Carrie asked before taking a huge bite from her burger.

''Sleep-over at my house?'' I suggested.

''I'll bring the goods, 'Carrie said in between bites.

''I got the DVD's,''Alice added.

Lena sighed, ''I guess I'm stuck with Antique store then.''

The Antique store is a place we had found last year during spring break, it was a cute store that sold modern games as well as ancient artifacts for decent prices. The owner got new stock of Japanese merchandise every-time we went by.

We had all taken turns weekly to see if he got something new in his inventory. This week was Lena's turn.

''I'll meet you guys there when I pass in by the ole man,'' Lena proclaimed.

I nodded, ''Cool…let's hurry up…we have Home-EC. Next and I would like to get a place next to a window before we're late,'' I said finishing off my lunch.

The others scarfed down the rest of their lunch, packed away any and all gadgets before we raced down the stairs to another part of the school building.

The day resumed without a hitch before it was time to go home, the girls agreed to meet me in front of my house for 5:00_ p.m_.

_Who knew this sleepover was going to be so interesting?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you all enjoyed this re-edited version of The Guardians, please comment, vote, and subscribe to my alerts and comment/review. The next chapter edit will be in an hour. Thank you for your patience. **

**~Caribbean Trinidadian.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Guardians: Naruto Style

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any or the characters featured from the mangaanime. I do however, own my original characters. All rights reserved .No copy right intended. **

* * *

><p>C.T: Hello fellow Naruto fans<p>

_Itachi: That's better –smirks- _

C.T: Shut up Itachi-chan

_Itachi: hn -twitches-_

C.T: I thank you all for the positive reviews on my story 'Voltage' I hope you all enjoy the first official chapter of 'The Guardians: Naruto Style.''

_Sasori: Get on with it…you know I hate waiting._

C.T: -twitches- don't make me use you for firewood Pinocchio

_Sasori- -growls- *storms off to argue with Deidara*_

C.T: Please enjoy add me to your alerts if you enjoyed the story.

_Hidan: -shouts- HURRY-UP YOU HEATHEN._

C.T: -smirks- Enjoy the chapter. Ja Ne. –shouts- I'M COMING.

* * *

><p>''- normal thoughts<p>

'- my thoughts.

* * *

><p>****Chapter 1****<p>

''_Like all great travelers, I have seen more than I remember, and remember more than I have seen.''-Benjamin Disraeli_

* * *

><p><strong>The slumber party from Hell!<strong>

I knew something was amiss when I found the house empty.

It was normal, but it was kind of creepy to me in a large house by myself…I flipped the switch as the chandelier illuminated the double curving stairs that led to the main rooms and the kitchen.

I padded up the stairs silently, opening the double doors to my room, before depositing my bag beside my bed.

How can I describe my room, it was medium-sized, by that I mean, small enough to call it an apartment and large enough to have a walk-in closet with my many purchases of thrift stores.

You found something new every day.

I still had an hour left before the girls would be arriving so I decided on a warm bath before changing into my Pikachu pajamas. They were comfy…then again so were my fluffy bunny slippers.

I hummed in delight as I flopped on my bed, the girls all had a spare key, so they could let themselves in, plus I was too lazy and I wasn't budging on my spot.

I decided to take a brief nap. They'd find me like always…all I had to do was wait.

_Mendokusu._

* * *

><p><span>Lena's P.O.V<span>

My over-night bag was crammed with all my essentials, I didn't both to leave a note for my family, there was a reason we had phones, though I was the most responsible of all the daughters in my household, my parents trusted…not all teenagers my age can say that proudly.

I walked towards the Ole Antique Shop owned by Ole Man Yamato. He was always teasing us when we visited to get Naruto merchandise, but he reminded me of Carrie's grandfather in a way, always polite and always welcoming.

The gravel path to the shop had leaves covering most of it; then again it was nearly Fall Season.

I opened the door, when the bell gave an ominous ring as I closed it behind me.

The Antique shop was as fascinating as ever, different items were displayed on the shelves, but what drew my attention was a glint on one of the high shelves, though I could reach it.

Tiptoeing a bit, I grabbed the foreign object and looked at it in disbelief, a sharp as hell tri-pronged kunai.

It's likeliness to the weapon used by Naruto's father, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato for the 'Flying Thunder God' technique or the 'Hirashin', had to tracing the sharp edges with awe.

I just couldn't comprehend.

No words. _I can't._

I was utterly speechless at the perfection I held in my hand.

''That's a fine piece…if I do say so myself,'' came a voice close to my ears, I jumped in surprise as Ole Man Yamato chuckled gruffly.

''Don't do that...'' I said placing a hand on my racing heart.

He smiled before taking the kunai out of my hand inspecting it, ''I'll give you this for have price,'' he said after a moment's pause.

My face probably showed confusion so he replied, ''the full price is $100…I'm giving it to you for $50.''

I nodded before following him to the counter to pay for my purchase.

Wait, till the girls get their eyes on this beauty.

I could almost imagine Mel drooling, she once told me she would kiss Minato if given a chance.

I would as well…he is a one nice piece of eye-candy.

He carefully placed the kunai in a neatly carved box before packaging it for me.

I thanked him before hurriedly leaving the store.

I was more excited than anything…for some reason…I felt that something was going to happen to us.

I just couldn't fathom what.

* * *

><p><span>Carrie's P.O.V<span>

''Open wide grandpa…'' I instructed my grandfather to open so I could feed him, he didn't stay in a home like should've ,but I wanted him close by…children should take care of their parents…since my parents were always busy I took the liberty to do it myself.

I used my chop-sticks to feed him the steamed vegetables, rice and fish, it was his favorite.

After I was done I fixed the tatami mats and washed the dished.

I ran up to my room to stuff some clothes into a random bag before making sure my grandfather didn't need anything else.

I pecked his cheek and headed out the door to the local grocery a few blocks from my house.

I had 20 minutes to head in, grab the junk food then head to Mel's.

I tugged my bag as I practically sprinted to the store.

I called out to my grandfather just before I locked the door, ''See you later Grandpa.''

''Have fun,'' his soft voice replied.

The walk to the grocery was breeze; I grabbed a basket and moved in and out of isles throwing random junk into the basket, it was completely full when I reached up to the cashier.

His nameplate read, 'Nick', ''Are you going to eat all that,'' he asked while scanning one of the ice-creams I had.

I grinned before replying, ''Sleepover.''

He nodded.

Once I was done I scooped up the two large grocery bags before walking the rest of the way to Mel's.

The girls and I didn't have butlers or maid's, our parents did, we liked to do things ourselves…maybe it was our pride…but we were confident in our abilities to take care of ourselves.

Nothing would change that.

I tugged at the coat I was wearing as the wind picked up.

The last night before we graduated, it was good Mel suggested we take a 'Gap Year' , I would like to take some sort of road-trip to explore and try new things. It would terrific if all of us were attending the same College, but we knew we would part ways…no matter how depressing that sounds….to chase our dreams.

We did take a blood oath Junior Year, to always remain best friends, I would forever honor it, the girls were like my sisters since I was an only child, Lena often complained about her sisters giving her crap for her Violet hair, but she secretly enjoyed their banter, Mel had an older brother she would love to complain about half the time, but she would always wait up for him every night he reached home late after partying with his friends who were pains. Alice's younger brother was a sweet heart, he was so adorable, and his name James, but we called him J.C, since his middle name was Carter. He could do no wrong.

I turned a corner before I could see the outline of Mel's house, no doubt the rest of the girls were there.

I quickened my walk into a sprint before I reached her gate.

The front door was locked so I took out my key-chain and inserted the emergency key that we had all copies off to unlock the door.

The foyer was silent for a second before I heard music playing upstairs.

I skipped the steps and barged into Mel's room without knocking, ''I've got the goods,'' I said walking in dropping the bags on the ground.

Alice was busy setting up the Flat-screen so were could have a great view.

''I can't wait to see the new episode,'' said Mel rummaging through one of the grocery bags. Lena shook her head before handing Mel one of the plates so she wouldn't make a mess of things.

''Chew your food …you're an animal,'' Lena stated jokingly.

Mel childishly pouted before grabbing the plate she was offered.

'Kids,' Alice mumbled flicking a few channels on the remote.

We all crowed in front of the large flat-screen , each of us on a bean bag, Alice was lying on her feet, Mel leaned on her arm casually while Lena and I had flopped on our stomach's to get a better view.

Alice pressed a button before the screen shone brightly with Naruto Shipudden.

'Oh,' Lena gasped before taking out a bag that contained a cool looking box made out of wood, ''this is what I got from Ole Man Yamato,'' she continued. She held it out for us to see and using careful precision, she cautiously lifted the lid and held out the object.

''Ladies, I present to you…the tri-pronged kunai,'' she finished.

I gaped at this discovery.

Mel was looking at it as if she had seen the Holy Grail.

''It's beautiful…'' I whispered.

I could see the detail on the kunai, it was just…unbelievable.

* * *

><p><span>Alice's P.O.V<span>

''OMG'' I repeated over and over again.

I was astounded at the object that laid in my best friends hands, it was so magical.

Picture Perfect would be more accurate, it was like a real life version of what Minato used, like someone reached in and grabbed it from the Anime.

''Guys we can admire the object of our affections later…let's carry on with the sleep-over,'' Mel announced snapping us out of our daze.

''Right, 'I cleared my throat, pressing a few knobs; I linked my computer so we could get better reception.

''This is going to be epic,'' Carrie grinned taking out some pudding cups handing one to Mel who was practically addicted to it.

We watched the introduction, even though we had seen it a dozen times before the new episode played.

During the hours that passed, we watched a dozen other episodes, even reverting to see the first installments of 'Naruto.''

When Mel saw Naruto drink the carton of expired milk she visibly winced, ''Poor dude…never stood a chance.''

''You know I don't get it…why wasn't Kurama active during his days before the academy, it would've saved Naruto so much trouble,'' Lena added.

''Who knows why Mr. Fluffy didn't do anything…I couldn't understand why the villagers thought it an actual thing to abuse an innocent toddler…it's like they lacked education…though it's flawed…Civilians don't know Chakra …have none most times or so little to begin with that they don't know the shinobi world…but the Ninja population aren't all that smart themselves…they are supposed to look 'underneath the underneath','' replied Carrie air-quoting.

''Kishimoto really had a lot of flawed logic if we really were to analyze Naruto,'' I said after a moment.

They all nodded in agreement.

''Do you think we'd be able to change it if we could?'' Mel asked looking up for a moment.

''Maybe…but we'd have to use that plan we made in sophomore year to correct the wrongs that were made in it,'' Lena replied folding her hands behind her head lazily.

''Too true,'' Carrie mused.

A rumble outside made us jump.

''I swear the weather is getting weirder than usual,'' Carrie replied walking up to the window.

''You can say that again…'' Lena mumbled.

Lightening flashed menacingly outside as the rain poured heavier, we were all too busy to notice the gleam from inside the box as the Kunai activated.

Lena saw it, ''what-?''She went to ask but was cut off as a bolt of lightning burst into the room.

''Holy Shit,''Mel shouted before we were all consumed in a blue light.

Darkness swallowed me up after that…

* * *

><p><strong>AN** I hope you all like this new Chapter one redo-over…it took a while…but I completed it.

Please add me to your alerts, comment/review and subscribe.

The next update will be later…god-willing.

~Caribbean Trinidadian.


	3. Chapter 3

The Guardians: Naruto Style

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any or the characters featured from the mangaanime. I do however, own my original characters. All rights reserved .No copy right intended. **

* * *

><p>C.T: Hello internet<p>

_Itachi: Why are you talking like 'danisnotonfire'?_

C.T: hn

_Itachi: hn –twitches-_

C.T: hn

_Deidara: *Katsu*_

C.T:-ducks from explosion- Damn it Dei…don't do that

_Deidara: -grins weakly- Sorry, yeah. _

C.T: Please enjoy add me to your alerts if you enjoyed the story.

_Kakuzu: Don't make me charge you for wasting time_

C.T: -smirks- Enjoy the chapter. Ja Ne. –shouts- SHUT UP YOU OLD FOSSIL.

* * *

><p>''- normal thoughts<p>

'- my thoughts.

* * *

><p>****Chapter 2****<p>

''_TV is chewing gum for the eyes.''-Frank Lloyd Wright_

* * *

><p><strong>My Life just became a fan-fic.<strong>

I felt drunk, I had a pounding headache that rattled my brain and I groaned in pain as everything hurt. I smelled chemicals in the air. I popped an eye open cautiously glancing at my surroundings. I was in a heavily padded room hooked up to an I.V with one window that shone bright sunlight.

I hissed when I opened my eyes rapidly, I blinked to get to my vision under control as my eyes finally adjusted. A woman with a clipboard walked in and gasped when she saw that I was awake then she scurried out the door.

_How rude!_

I back-tracked for a second…I did not just quote an Olsen twin, something was going to happen.

I sat up against the head board of my bed and looked at my hands, taking in the detail.

I carefully slipped off the bed and saw another door to a bathroom, when I looked in the mirror I could help the cry of surprise of what I saw.

'Holy Shit…I'm animated,'' I yelled tracing the cartoon connotations of my face, observing it at every angle, I mean you would too, if you suddenly went 3D animated. My eyes looked bigger and framed a smaller face with a cute button nose.

I looked younger…but I looked at my chest and breathed out a sigh of relief, my girls were still there normal size, so I was still 17.

This was insane, why the hell was I animated?

_Unless…I was_- a knock interrupted my inner rant.

''I'm coming,'' I said slowly pushing open the door only to run into a padded chest.

I looked up and gaped at the figure.

Standing at least 6'1, dressed in a blue vest, donned in a green jonin vest, with blue ANBU pants, a long white coat styled with red flames, a blue leaf protector on his forehead, a well-defined jaw-line, spiked golden hair framing his face and striking blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean was Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.

''Er…you…you...''I pointed up at him stuttering which only meant I was at a lost.

Why did he have to be so tall, so freaky sexy and taken.

_This was Kami's cruel joke._

Fuckity fuck in the name of ultimate fuckery.

I scampered away from him immediately, I couldn't …I just wanted to glomp him so much and yell at him for nothing thinking of other consequences of what Naruto would go through ,he couldn't have predicted that his ultimate sacrifice, was a major factor in destroying his son's childhood. Not that it would help now, I didn't know if he was officially with Kushina, nor did I know if Kushina was pregnant yet.

This was so messed up.

He took a cause step toward me, but I needed to get my bearings, so I did what any sane girl would do, I opened the window which was three stories downwards and jumped.

Duly note that it wasn't my smartest moment, but I didn't want to visit the T& I division yet, no doubt Inoichi would have a field day with my memories., 'Hey-'' he called out but I was already sprinting down the road.

If my assumptions were correct we were probably at the end of the Third Shinobi War.

* * *

><p>Minato immediately dispatched 'Bear' and 'Dog' to get the erratic female, he sighed heavily before flashing to his office, hopefully he would get some answers after they had caught her.<p>

ANBU patrol had found her and three other girls at the boarder of the Fire Country, they all were unconscious, wearing strange garments and looking pale.

He sat at his desk and waited for them to get back but for the mean time he settled for doing…paper-work, bane of all Hokage's existence.

* * *

><p>I ran, I didn't know I had this much energy in me because hated running, but when in fear you do irrational things.<p>

Normally I think before I do, but with seeing the future-dead Hokage alive and in person, I did more doing than thinking, Lena would scold me, Carrie would commend me on escaping the fourth hokage and Alice would do the same as Carrie. _Where were my friends? _

I sprinted past 'Ichiraku Ramen' and took a random, which I shouldn't have because I ended up next to a big stone.

I looked it over, seeing all the names and dates, a bouquet of flowers freshly put at the foot of it earlier.

_The Memorial Stone, _I spotted a name that made me quake, 'Uchiha Obito.''

If his name was there that meant the bridge incident had passed and all that was left of Kakashi's Team Seven was his sensei and teammate Rin.

I don't know how long I stood in front of the engraved stone before I was flanked by two ANBU's, one with a 'Bear' the other with a 'Dog…I titled my head and looked up to see Kakashi, the grey gravity defying hair was shorter this time around.

''How you doin?'' I grinned at him using my best Joey from F.R.I.E.N.D.S voice.

He didn't look amused.

Then I was grabbed, bounded by the wrists and carried like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder before he 'Shunshined'.

* * *

><p>'Crap, I'm in trouble' I thought as I was seated on the floor of the Hokage's Office.<p>

His gaze was hard, which made me frightened because he probably thought I was a spy from Iwa or something. _Ninjas...so paranoid._

I glanced around to see the Sandaime present as well as …Inoichi.

'Shit…shit…shit,' I screamed internally.

''Now are you willing to talk,'' hi voice came out firm and velvety.

_Control your hormones woman, he is taken…._

_Don't piss off the ninja._

_Don't piss of the ninja_, came my inner mantra, all of these shinobi could kill me without a second thought, so I would have to rain in my sarcasm…a bit.

I swallowed hard before looking up at him, ''Can you at least remove whatever it is that you tied me with…I'm no ninja….''I said hurriedly.

He signaled Kakashi to take off my restraints before I stood on the ground, still in my hospital gown.

I cracked my back a bit and reflexed my fingers before looking at him seriously, ''Let's just say…the things that I tell you is not for my benefit …you could even get an Uchiha to tell if I'm lying…but …the shit that I've seen…would literally blow your mind,'' I stated pacing up and down.

I really couldn't sit still; I was like a vault of knowledge willing to burst.

I paused before asking, ''Can you put on your privacy seals, and I'll only like the four of you to hear it at the moment,'' I said looking at him, then glancing at Inoichi, Kakashi and Sarutobi.

His other hidden ANBU quietly left as he activated the seals.

When it was done I resumed my pacing, ''Okay…first off…congratulations on your baby,'' I smiled as his eyes widened in shock.

''How did you-''I cut him off, ''I'll get to that in a while, riddle me this…is Oro-pedo still in the village?''

''Oro-pedo?'' I received blank stares.

''Oh come on people…Orochimaru…the snake sannin.'' I snapped.

I saw the Sandaime shake his head in affirmative, I cursed out loud, ''FUCK.''

Apparently they weren't counting on me to use such language as they jumped a foot in place.

I mumbled a small apology before asked the Sandaime, ''Okay I need you to get Jaraiya and Tsunade back into the village as soon as possible.''

I turned towards Minato whose face held confusion, ''I believe Orochimaru has been kidnapping children to experiment on them…plus I think Tsunade would like to know that her grandfather's grave has been tampered with and totally defiled. 'I added.

I raised my arms as a calming gesture as they looked to fire questions, '' I'm not a spy if that's what y'all are thinking… where I come from….'' I paused again.

_How would they react if the y found out they were only drawn for the amusement of kids everywhere around the world?_

_If only they would think I'm lying…because it wasn't possible that I ended up in a fictional reality._

''I'm from another world…a world where yours is fictional and viewed in a small box like a play for the entire world to see…'' I said softly.

''How could we be fictional…if we're standing right here,'' Inoichi interrupted.

''I don't know how it's freaking probable…much less possible…but I'm here stuck in your world…thanks to some magical looking tri-pronged kunai similar to yours that you use,'' I replied swiftly turning to Minato.

''The thing about it…is that we have no one in this world except each other…and I would rather protect everyone in the Leaf…before seeing you die,'' I continued as I felt the pressure in my eyes…tears were starting to surface.

I really didn't want to cry in front of him, it would make me look weak…I hated crying also…my face looked like a bloated puffer-fish.

''This war has ended…but something much bigger is about to go down in a year's time…,'' I added.

Tears started pouring down my cheek before I could stop; my red hair had become undone making a curtain in front of my face as I slumped on the ground in defeat.

My hands curled into fists before the front door was thrown open, ''MEL,'' I heard before I was glomped.

''Carrie you're squishing the life force out of me,'' I said with a watery smile.

''Where were you …you crazy bitch…gave us a scare…we thought something bad happened to you,'' Lena said joining the hug.

''I'm the one who suggested we go here and find the Hok—a-a-a-a'' Alice trailed off locking eyes on Minato.

Lena followed Alice's gaze before poking Carrie, ''what-?'' she turned around before her blue eyes went wide.

''He's…He's…He's…''Alice stuttered.

I nodded, ''The Yondaime.''

''That's mean we're in-''I shook my head at Carrie. ''Yep…I'm afraid so.''

''Well I'll be a monkey's Uncle…no offense Sarutobi-jiji…-he chuckled- …. The Forth Hokage…'' Lena smiled wide gazing at Minato.

''Guys…we have other pressing issues to factor…in…Orochimaru is in the village,'' their expressions dropped before they hardened.

''The pedo ….'' Lena twitched as her hands balled into fists.

''Fucking snake,'' Carrie shivered in disgust.

''its hunting season…''Alice said menacingly cracking her knuckles.

''Trust me Minato-kun…what we're about to tell you …is going to make you flip your shit…''Lena said leaning forward on his desk.

''Inoichi-san…if you're willing…you can interrogate me here…''I said monotonously.

Minato locked eyes with the Head of his T & I division, before nodding silently to my request.

He stepped towards me, did a few quick, hand signals and touched my forehead; the next time I woke up…I was in my mind-scape.

* * *

><p>I stood up and gestured to Inoichi to follow me , my feet were leading to a unknown location, because it was the first time I actually got to see inside my own mind. It was the essence of a beach, and then it morphed into a long corridor with labeled doors.<p>

We walked for a while until I came upon the door labeled, 'Naruto.'

''All will be explained afterwards, 'I said pushing open the door.

I walked in and the light in my head shone and I saw a computer like the one I had in my original world and a large screen.

I headed towards it and sat down…beginning to pull down files…which were my memories.

The Computer loaded…which was my brain was processing …

I clicked on the first file labeled, ''Kyubbi no Kitsune.''

Next came the file … ''Naruto.''

''Genin Exam.''

The rest of the files all fell into order of the original Naruto episodes I had seen in my world.

They were ranging from Kakashi's Survival Test to the Chunin Exams to Sasuke's Rescue mission from hell.

Then we got to the 'Shipudden Arc.''

When Inoichi saw the destruction of Konoha, his jaw-dropped… the murder of Itachi Uchiha by his brother, as well as seeing the Fifth Hokage Summit, Jaraiya's death, the death of Danzo, and so on, I watched the various expressions on his face.

* * *

><p>I exited my 'brain computer' before he blanked out and I woke up on the ground with my friends hovering over me.<p>

''I'll never do that again, 'I groaned out loud, holding my head.

Inoichi snapped attention to the Hokage, ''Hokage-sama, what she's shown me, is exactly what she had described…the Fourth Shinobi World War and the annihilation of the Hidden Leaf.''

''WHAT!'' his cry of outrage came. The Sandaime who was taking a puff out of his pipe…coughed.

Kakashi had nearly keeled over in shock. _Priceless._

He began telling the rest of the occupants in the room what he had seen as soon as he finished he turned towards Kakashi, ''Get me Shikaku Nara immediately,'' Kakashi nodded then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

He turned his gaze on us and his eyes softened.

We all sent him small smiles before Carrie gasped, ''you forgot Nagato.''

Lena cursed before looking at Minato… ''If you sent a message…you can have Jaraiya make a detour in Amegakure…his students are alive…''

''Well…not for long…remember Root and Hanzo…''Alice added.

''You might want to note as well…Nagato is an Uzumaki,'' I continued.

''I thought they were all wiped out…'' he replied.

''Scattered all over the five nations…but hidden in plain sight, 'I retorted.

''Indeed…he thinks Konoha deliberately killed his parents…but it was just a case of mistaken identity at the time…plus if my theory is correct…he's Kushina's cousin through Mito,'' I finished.

'Er…Hokage-sama…do you think we can have some clothes?'' Carrie asked awkwardly.

He blushed before replying, ''Sorry….uhmm…yes…'' he told Kakashi to escort us back to the hospital while he made arrangements.

However, before we could leave…Alice and I traded glances before we sandwiched him in a hug.

_The Hot-blooded Habanero…could take a chill pill._

His face became as red as a tomato when we let him go and waved running out giggling.

I hugged the Yondaime.

_Suck on that bitches!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…please subscribe to my alerts, story alert, favorite alert, comment/review. The next update will be coming in an hour. Have a great T.G.I.F. Periods really are really a pain.**

**~Caribbean Trinidadian.**


End file.
